


Is This Seat Taken?

by IsabellaJack



Series: Stucky One-Shots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Football, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: “So this is the kind of water he drinks?” Clint asks, squinting at the glass bottle that is now resting on Steve’s desk in his dorm room.“Yes,” Steve answers, still pacing.“Even his water is expensive.”Sam huffs. “Man…it’s just a bottle.”“No!” And Steve pushes them both away and then cradles the bottle to his chest. Both of his friends blink at him before he realizes that he’s being ridiculous.“It’s…it’s his,” He whines.





	Is This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [這個位子有人坐嗎？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648564) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)

> When I asked through my tumblr for prompts, the lovely [@jro616](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) sent me: Is this seat taken?
> 
> And it turned into this one-shot instead of a drabble. 
> 
> This is self-indulgent and I know NOTHING about college football. So I hope you read this and enjoy the ridiculousness of it.

Steve is in the university’s library sketching away, papers forgotten, when he notices _ him _ standing behind a shelf checking some books.

He veers off with his pencil and curses when he looks down and finds his work ruined. Looking back up quick, he finds _ him _ gone. Steve stupidly looks around, eyes frantic, but doesn’t find him.

“Jesus, get a grip.” 

Steve’s probably imagined him here. He should know better than to have an intense crush on a fellow student who’s in only one of his classes. And who he’s never actually met or spoken to.

He scans the ruined page and mourns the sketch of his crush and moves on to a new blank page. His sketchbook is almost full of his friends but also of _ him _.

Steve sighs.

James Barnes.

Or how his friends call him… Bucky.

That’s what Steve heard them say on multiple occasions.

Everyone knows who he is. Comes from a practically royally-rich family but that’s not what attracted Steve to him of course.

It was the day he first saw him.

He had entered the class and Steve was laughing with Clint and Sam about something when the class just went hush as he strolled inside.

Even his presence has a presence!

Steve looked around questioning when he saw the answer. Girls swooned and some boys too. And Steve was hit with Cupid’s arrow right then and there. Clint had to clap him on the back of the head to get his attention.

Steve has never been the same since.

See… Bucky Barnes isn’t just gorgeous on the outside but also on the inside. He once gave his seat up when a girl was frustrated looking for a seat. He _ gave _ his seat up and got out to bring himself one, probably borrowing it from the next class… or just angels handed him one because he was probably that much of a saint.

To say he’s head over heels is an understatement. Steve is sick with love for the guy. Yet, he’s never spoken once to him. Just watching from afar. Admiring. Swooning and drooling mostly.

“Is this seat taken?” A quiet, rich voice asks.

Steve looks up from his sketchbook and gapes.

Standing before him is Bucky Barnes.

He stares and in the back of his mind he really knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help it.

This vision of a man with that gorgeous coiffed hair and clean-shaven face and sharp jaw and pink lips...this man is standing there smiling at Steve.

Steve’s insides melt.

“Is this seat taken?”

And Steve stupidly answers, “Yeah…”

Then Bucky’s face falls and Steve frowns because that face shouldn’t feel anything but joy and happiness and love.

“Oh, sorry…” Bucky says. “I just thought, well, with you sitting at a four-chair table, one is bound to be free.”

_ Wait, what is he talking about? _

“Oh! Oh no!” And Steve literally stands up. “No, no. I meant it’s no.”

“Pardon?”

“No. Yes. No.”

Bucky smiles at him and then chuckles. Steve holds on to the table because what was _ that _? His knees buckle but he’s not an athlete for nothing so he holds himself up.

“So it’s not taken?”

“Yes. No.” Steve shakes his head. “Jesus. I meant it’s _not_. It’s not taken.”

Bucky nods and then chooses to sit right in the seat next to the one across from Steve.

Steve sits back and tries to dig his own grave. Maybe Sam could help…Clint would laugh but he’d love throwing dirt on Steve’s face. Nat will miss him.

He tries to go back to sketching but he’s drawing the same curved line for so long, his pencil rips the paper. He realizes in that moment that he’s been holding his breath for so long. His brain refuses to work within such proximity... 

Steve can’t.

“You’re Steve Rogers, right?”

And Steve literally chokes on his own spit. He flails, and cough and coughs and coughs.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” Bucky asks him with such a worried look on his face.

Steve can picture his medical report already:

_ Steve Rogers. _

_ Cause of death: Choking on spit but mainly humiliation but also...spit. _

And suddenly there’s a bottle of water put in his hand. “Here. Drink some water.”

Steve grabs the bottle and gulps until he’s calmed down. He clears his throat again and then looks up, water bottle aside on the table. “Thanks. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky says softly. “It was my fault. I startled you.”

Literally an angel. Must be. 

Steve waves him off, not trusting his voice yet.

“So, you’re him?”

It takes him a few seconds to remember Bucky’s question. “Yes. Yeah. I’m Steve Rogers. Yes. That’s me.”

Bucky sits back down and this time right across from him. He has his hands clasped together on the table. “So you’re the one who’s been winning games for us.”

“Games? Oh-uh football team, uh….” Steve flushes and doesn’t know what to do. He’s still hung up on the fact that Bucky Barnes knew he existed.

“You’re so modest. I’ve been there, rooting for our team. You bring it home every time.”

“You like football?”

And Bucky casts his eyes down, shrugging. “Yes and no? I mean…I just go to support our team.”

“Seriously?”

“And to shout and applaud non-stop,” he admits smirking.

Steve laughs at that. “I’ll take it.”

“Well...my friends like to go and I tag along. And you…”

Steve holds his breath and tries not to die before he hears what Bucky has to say.

“You’re good, Steve.”

Steve makes sure he gulps before answering. “Thanks.”

Then Bucky looks away, staring down at his own fingers as they tap on the table.

Steve keeps staring because he has no idea what to do. This unattainable guy is right in front of him and is quiet and…

Where’s Nat when you need her? He cries internally.

“There’s a game this weekend, right?”

Steve is startled again from his thoughts. “Huh?”

“You’re playing this weekend?”

“Uh yes. Of course.”

And then Bucky nods. “Good luck then.”

Then he stands up and Steve wants to reach out and tell him to come back but he can’t.

Bucky gathers his books and bag and then sends Steve a soft shy look that makes Steve’s soul leave his body.

And right before he turns to leave, he looks at Steve and says, “Look for me, I’ll be cheering.”

And just like that, he turns around and leaves.

Steve sits there for an hour contemplating his own existence.

~~~

“So this is the kind of water he drinks?” Clint asks, squinting at the glass bottle that is now resting on Steve’s desk in his dorm room.

“Yes,” Steve answers, still pacing.

“Even his water is expensive.”

Sam huffs. “Man…it’s just a bottle.”

“No!” And Steve pushes them both away and then cradles the bottle to his chest. Both of his friends blink at him before he realizes that he’s being ridiculous.

“It’s…it’s _his,_” He whines. He hugs it again before he stuffs it in his backpack.

Sam grunts as he sits on the chair.

“Why are we here again, Rogers?”

Steve almost kneels on his knees as he asks in urgency. “What did he mean by what he said?”

“What did he say again?” Clint asks through a mouthful of Doritos.

“He said...Look for me, I’ll be cheering.”

“Hmm. Well, it’s clear,” Clint says after he clears his throat.

“Really?” Steve holds him by the shoulders and waits eagerly.

“That he’ll be there and you’ll see him.” Then he shrugs.

Steve groans and goes back to drop on his bed, sighing very loudly that his next door roommates are gonna complain.

“Listen up doofus,” Sam starts before motioning for Clint to help him up. He limps toward Steve and swats his knees. “Get up. Stand before me.”

Steve groans again and gets up. Sam takes him by the shoulders and looks him straight in the eye.

“Listen to me, you’re gonna put everything on hold and think only with your mind for the upcoming game. Not with your dick please.”

Steve splutters, “What the hell Sam?” And he makes to get away but Sam holds him still.

“You better forget about your dick and what it wants. Think of us and your team who’s depending on you, Cap.”

“Saaaaam,” Clint wails. “You always turn into a douchebag whenever football comes up.”

Sam releases his hold on Steve, making him stagger. “Because I’m fucking injured, otherwise I’d have played and made sure that our Captain’s mind is sharp and not spiraling outta control like right now.”

Steve takes offense and huffs out loud. He goes to retaliate but is startled when his door is flung open and Nat barges in, looking like she’s about to fight someone.

“What happened? I came as soon as I got your message,” she looks around at all three before making her way to Clint.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“Yeah, Babe. It’s just Steve-“

“Why the hell are you here?” Steve asks in horror. Then he groans. “Now everyone knows.”

Nat looks confused and then Clint whispers something in her ear and her expression changes to that of a Cheshire cat.

“Steve Rogers. Typical damsel in distress.”

Steve feels somehow offended but is shocked when he hears her next words.

“You know, my friend Wanda-remember her?-she’s best friends with his sister, Rebecca Barnes.”

And Steve strides toward her and holds her shoulders in a vise-like grip.

“Nat...for the love of God and everything holy-if you love Clint...if you love anything in this world...please don’t do anything! Don't say a word. Pretend you know nothing. _I beg you!_ Not a word.”

Nat stares into his eyes and he tries to telepathically erase her memory of the last ten seconds. 

She rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine. Sheesh... such a drama queen.”

He feels relief wash over him. 

“If y’all finished with this childish problem," Sam claps once. "I’d like to talk tactics with Steve. We’ve gotta a game to win!.”

~~~

Their team wins. Steve wins. He brings it home every time.

His focus was sharp and his mind never wandered. But his heart skipped a beat whenever the cheering erupted.

~~~

The smile on Steve's face never leaves as he finishes showering. He does frown though when he makes his way to the lockers and finds none of his teammates there.

_ Did I shower too long? _

They all left without him apparently. It’s fine. He smiles again to himself. They deserve to run out of here and celebrate.

He’s to meet Sam and Clint outside in few minutes to celebrate on their own.

In just a towel, he opens his locker and looks for a clean t-shirt when there are quiet footsteps and someone clearing their throat.

Steve swiftly peeks from behind the locker door and almost chokes to death.

Again.

Standing there, almost leaning on the lockers is none other than Bucky Barnes himself. 

“Hey.”

“H-h-hi.”

_ Wait, how is he here? _

“Good game. Or at least that’s what my friends told me. I mean—I was there but you know what I mean. You won so it’s a good game.”

Steve can’t believe that Bucky Barnes is stammering.

But he can’t bring himself to say anything. So he stands there in just a towel and water dripping down his body.

Humiliation at its best. _Thanks life._

Bucky walks up to him. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks! I mean...I wasn’t alone but thank you.”

And Bucky gives him that shy look and Steve almost melts into a pool of liquid. 

“Listen, Steve...I know...I mean...would you like to go out with me?”

And that shuts down Steve’s brain. He must have a dumb, horrified look on his face because Bucky’s face crumbles.

“Or like a cup of coffee? As friends if you want-I mean-"

“Yes!”

Bucky frowns and bites his lip. “To which one?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. Forever. To anything. I love you.”

And then Steve feels a heart attack is coming. Yup. This time his medical report will say:

_ Steve Rogers. _

_ Cause of death: Not smooth at all and big mouth but mainly humiliation. _

Bucky laughs and...what a sight.

Correction:

_ Steve Rogers. _

_ Cause of death: Bucky Barnes' laughter _

He’s very fine with that and he hopes his family will forgive him for having a smile on his face while dead.

“You know…” Bucky starts before walking the last few steps between them, invading Steve’s personal space.

Steve’s eyes never leave his and he doesn’t know what he should do but it’s probably safe that he shuts up and holds on to the t-shirt that’s still between his hands. 

“I never…” Bucky says softly, eyes glancing at Steve’s lips for a second. “Believed in love at first sight...not until I saw you.”

Steve’s brain short circuits for sure and forever and he’s standing there, wound up and not knowing how to respond to that. _Did he die? Is this some sort of a prank? _

“Steve?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You should kiss me.”

And Steve doesn’t dare to move because part of him still thinks this is a dream.

But then he feels Bucky’s hands lay on his trembling ones. “Come on, Rogers. Thought you were the Captain…”

“I honestly can’t move and I think my heart is gonna explode so if I drop dead right now, I want you to know it’s your fault. Tell ma I love her."

Bucky giggles softly before laying one of his hands on one of his shoulders and the other one behind Steve's head, fingers tugging his hair and bringing him closer, and closing the gap between them.

Steve thinks it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. Ever. Soft and chaste and warm. Bucky’s lips are soft against his own. It’s a closed-mouthed one and when he pulls away, Steve-like the thirsty man he is-chases those lips ending in him bumping his forehead against Bucky’s beautiful nose.

“Ow…” Bucky giggles.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. Oh my God.” And Steve cups Bucky’s face in his hands and looks at that nose, fearing he’d bruised it.

“I’m fine, Steve.”

“I’m still sorry.”

Bucky smiles up at him and Steve doesn’t think when he leans and leaves a soft tender kiss on that nose.

Bucky blushes and Steve smiles in victory.

"Come on," Bucky tugs him by the hand. "Let's go celebrate."

"Okay," Steve says, a big dumb smile on his face. "I'll put my clothes on first."

He doesn't miss the way Bucky's eyes roam his body making Steve flush. "Okay, Steve. I'll be waiting outside with your friends."

"It was Nat, wasn't it?" Steve shakes his head.

Bucky walks backwards. "Hey. She offered the information and I couldn't not take my chance."

"I'm gonna kill her. Tell her I'm giving her a head start."

Bucky puts his hands up. "Not gonna. Besides, I don't think she's gonna run."

Then he leaves, chuckling. Steve hurriedly puts his clothes on and falls down a couple of times as he hastily puts on his shoes.

Once he closes his locker, he runs his way out of there, heart almost beating out of his chest.

_ Was this a dream? Maybe Bucky didn't come to him in the lockers...maybe he hallucinated the whole thing...Maybe- _

But he stops when he does see Bucky waiting for him outside, chatting with Sam and Clint and Nat.

Sam gives him the thumbs up. Clint winks dramatically. And Nat shrugs, a smile on her face.

But Steve's eyes seek Bucky and he smiles.

Bucky turns to look his way just in time.

"Hey Captain."

"Hey..."

Once he's beside him, Bucky holds his hand, their fingers intertwined. 

Steve can clearly see it this time.

_ Steve Rogers. _

_ Cause of death: Bucky Barnes' hands _

Correction:

_ Steve Rogers _

_ Cause of death: Bucky Barnes. _

Correction:

_ Steve Rogers _

_ Cause of death: Loving Bucky Barnes forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are LOVE


End file.
